


Dreams, Hopes and Fantasies (#5 Fantasy)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [22]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows better than to have fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, Hopes and Fantasies (#5 Fantasy)

Ian stared at the peeling motel wallpaper. Things were getting out of hand. A lost weekend should have been just that. But he'd been weak. Two weeks later he'd called from D.C. The Professor had come; spent a day and a night breaking him down then putting him back.

Now here in Bumfuck Texas his hand hovered over his phone again but there was no coverage. He closed his eyes. Images of Charlie swam in his head and refused to line up. How could the boy scowling from behind his clipboard those years ago be the man who had stripped him to nothing so quickly? Oh he'd seen the occasional hard flash in those soft brown eyes during that first case but they had always vanished so quickly he was half sure he'd dreamed it.

Ian growled in frustration and worked his hand under the rough sheets. He had never fantasized about Charlie. He'd occasionally jacked off to the memory of Don's commanding voice but never little Charlie with his math voodoo.

Now things were different. His mind called up the memories of silk, leather, ropes and wax. As he worked his cock fast and hard he twisted the memories into new shapes, hopes for the future. He could hear the Professor praising his strength even as quick straps of leather danced over his body. He could feel himself opened and filled, long strokes driving him to the edge. Ian licked his lips and imagined a collar, Charlie's collar heavy around his neck.

Ian came and cursed himself for the final dream of being kept and safe. He knew better than to have those fantasies. He was too far away from the boy he once was and he knew he wasn't the kind of man anyone would want to keep.


End file.
